dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kyletheobald
}} Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also create a new page from scratch. You can have your own | user page | user page }}; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * or /Gallery | your drawings | your drawings }}. * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-site, the Marvel Database Project, so you can begin posting there as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | Create New Page ---- Images tips Bulleted Lists You would probably get a better result on your comic pages if you formatted the lists better. When you open up the template, you'll notice that the template uses this little programming a lot: . That's a line jump. Don't ignore it, but when you have something to fill in in that field, you no longer need it. It's just there for spacing. So, when you get rid of it, instead of something that looks like this: * Batman You get this: * Batman Make sense? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:16, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Son ov Vulcan I hope moving the page didn't confuse you too much... ;) The Paradox 06:25, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Firebrand (Alex Sanchez) I'm guessing you wanted it deleted, rather than turned into a redirect? For future reference, you can just throw a on any page you think should disappear. Keep up the great stuff! The Paradox 10:21, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Minor Character template Are you aware that a Minor Character template exists? There are no clear guidelines about when to use one vs the other, but generally a character that only shows up for a few issues or a single storyline should get the Minor template. There's a button for it in every editing window, or from the Create a New Page page. If you have any questions, drop me a note or use the template. The Paradox 07:18, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :I just wanted to make sure you knew there was another option, that's all. :) If you feel there's enough information, them by all means use the Character template. It's entirely up to you. The Paradox 07:30, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Vol 1 Here's another tip that will make your articles look smoother. The or (comic name standardization template), which we use to automatically template the names of comics, doesn't require you to specify Vol 1. So, you can actually type in , and it'll link to the same page as , but without that unnecessary Vol 1 showing up. While you may wish to specify something as coming from the first volume in cases like, idunno, Nightwing Vol 1 or Robin Vol 1, most of the time, especially for titles which have only had one volume, it's a lot easier and nicer looking to just omit it and let the template take care of it automatically. Keep up the good work, you're making a lot of really solid contributions here. Thank you. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:21, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Diablos In Blue Beetle Vol 2 there is a charther claiming he was part of a gang called the Diablos could it be Los Diablos or just an other gang with the same name? He later encounters a woman he worked with in the old gang. Spinner (New Earth) I don't think ther part of it and just new characters but if they are part of the old gang. as there are no pictures of the members I am asking you as i never read El Diablo --Ouroborosi 21:40, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Red Circle How should we list the first appearances for the Red Circle characters? Do we want to use original or DCU appearances? Kyletheobald 01:49, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Original first appearances. The best way to do this would be to put their first DCU appearance in the notes... or to make it clear through citation in the character's history text when their first actual DCU appearance was. I'm not familiar with the histories of the individual characters, but we can even start covering pages for their back issues. The modern context is the most currently relevant... but it's best to try to emphasize the history behind the characters. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:04, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Search function is weird Has there been a change to the way the search function works? I'm not getting nearly as many results lately. For example when I type "Lucas" I only get 7 hits and "Ludlow" doesn't bring up any. Do I need to adjust my settings or is there some other way to fix this. It makes it really hard to edit when you can't find a page. Kyletheobald 06:47, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :It's a wiki-wide thing. I'm finding it very frustrating as well, but they'll get it sorted out. You could try complaining on the IRC channel maybe? ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:59, October 29, 2009 (UTC)